Comeback
by Reen kim
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terperangkap pada perasaan nya masing-masing, dan tidak ingin berusaha memperbaiki sesuatu yang mereka seharusnya miliki. Yaoi/bxb. Chanbaek.


**Comeback**

 **Park Chanyeol – Byun baekhyun**

 **Romance, drama**

 **Rate : T (bisa berubah sewktu-waktu)**

Kepatahatian seorang Park chanyeol lambat laun tak kunjung mereda. Dengan begitu, berarti ia masih akan selalu merasa buruk setiap kali nama gadis yang membuatnya mati-matian tetap hidup itu disebut dihadapan nya. Ia tau seorang public figure mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda. Sudah pasti itu privasi, ataupun lebih kompulsif, atau bahkan monoton dan membosankan –menurut pemikiran nya sendiri-.

Soal hubungan asmara dengan orang biasa, adalah sorotan berita yang paling menarik yang akan dicantumkan netizen pada media-media meliputi tayangan televisi, majalah, atau social media lain nya yang bahkan memiliki lebih banyak minat dari sebagian penduduk bumi. Dengan begitu, turun lah reputasi dari sang aktris di dunia entertainment. Dan kim yejin tidak mau itu.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan kekasih 2 tahun 5 bulan nya itu. Memutuskan secara sepihak membuat chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya masih berhak memiliki yejin selama ia ingin. Walau yejin hanya mengerti bahwa chanyeol tidak lebih dari mantan kekasih yang telah berduka pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah bermalam-malam nyaris tidak tidur, mata panda yang menguasai mata nya, dan beberapa cangkir kopi yang masuk Cuma-Cuma dalam lambungnya, chanyeol mulai berhenti mengungkit perihal yejin yang jelas-jelas memilih karirnya.

"Aku rasa kopi ini terasa manis sore ini. Persis seperti kopi yang sering dibuat yejin untukku"

Sore itu chanyeol bercerita soal yejin –lagi- sedangkan lelaki dihadapan nya hanya menatap remeh sang teman.

"Berhentilah bercerita tentang yejin. Ini adalah kali ke 118 kau bercerita tentangnya di hadapanku hari ini"

"Kau salah hitung, 119 kali"

"Ah ya, kurang satu"

Chanyeol menenggak white coffee dengan raut wajah 'tak habis fikir'.

"Oke, baekhyun, dengar, ini yang ke 120 aku bercerita tentang yejin"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya "Chanyeol, ini sudah hampir tiga jam, dan kau hanya bercerita tentang wanita itu"

"Baekhyun, ini sudah tiga jam" chanyeol menilik jam tangan nya.

"Oh, aku salah lagi"

"Oke, dengarkan ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat wajah seakan ingin menginterogasi seseorang.

"Yejin memutuskan sepihak bukan hanya karena ingin mengejar karirnya. Buktinya yejin bisa mengatakan nya dengan begitu mudah. Bisa saja ada factor selain itu, iyakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Aku setuju dengan mu"

"Mungkin saja.." Baekhyunberpikir, "Chanyeol, jangan-jangan yejin punya simpanan" celetuk baekhyun. Chanyeol melotot. Menyumpahi dalam hati.

"Lelaki yang lebih hebat, mapan, dan yang jelas lebih pintar"

"Baekhyun, secara tidak langsung kau menghina ku"

Baekhyun berdecak sembari menyesap kopi pesanan nya yang kedua. Chanyeol melirik kesal kearah baekhun yang terlihat tanpa dosa.

"Hei baek, dengar"

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengar park chanyeol yang super dungu?"

"Yak! Jaga omongan mu"

"Hei kau yang harus memperluas otak sempitmu tiang! Aku bisa gila jika masih harus menemanimu"

"Hei baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan kafe yang telah membuat nya terjebak pada cerita kelam chanyeol yang sungguh tidaklah berguna untuk dibahas. Toh yejin sudah memilih pilihan nya, untuk meninggalkan chanyeol demi reputasi.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Pulang kerumah hanya membuatnya pusing berhubung tugas menumpuk dimeja belajarnya. Bukan ingin mengabaikan, setidaknya ia butuh udara segar, untuk merefleksikan tubuhnya dari serangan grafik-grafik yang tertulis pada berlembar-lembar buku tugasnya.

20 menit berjalan tak tentu arah,akhirnya baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai pada sebuah kedai es krim yang hampir-hampir membuat liurnya menetes hanya dengan melihat gambarnya. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Yummy Cream". Begitu ia masuk, beberapa pelayan mengamati nya dan tersenyum remeh. Baekhyun membalasnya, tak sopan jika hanya melenggang masuk.

"Wah, tuan byun? Lama tak berkunjung"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Melirik udara kosong di sampingku.

"Tidak datang dengan-"

"Kita sudah berakhir, ngomong-ngomong. Bisa aku pesan _strawberry_ _smoothy?"_

Dan sang pelayan berbaju kuning itupun berlalu, sembari menatap ragu kearah baekhyun.

Pada meja nomor 9, baekhyun memilih tempat duduk. Terdiam sembari melihat-lihat beberapa perubahan pada kedai favoritnya dulu. Warna cat yang dulu bernuansa putih, kini berwarna biru langit, ditambah pernak-pernik berwarna pink. Juga tempat yang semakin terasa nyaman untuk sekedar menunggu pesanan. Tempat yang dulu ia datangi bersama seseorang.

"Bagaima jika lain waktu aku mengajaknya kemari ya?" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa terbang pada masa dimana mereka tertawa diujung meja sana.

Baekhyun masih merancau sendiri. Menikmati sesuatu yang meletup-letup dalam dada dan ingatan nya. Memikirkan seseorang yang menjadi asap yang menusuk hidungnya. Menjadi masalah pada hatinya.

"Baekhyun, kau terbawa suasana" baekhyun tertawa, pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menuju pintu apartemen sederhana nya. Memperlihatkan kartu kepemilikan daripada apartemen nya sendiri pada pintu yang menyala berwarna merah. Setelah diizinkan, chanyeol melangkah masuk. Harum mint bercampur kasual mengambang diudara pada ruangan tersebut.

Setelah memabanting tubuhnya pada sofa merah marun yang terpajang di ruangan paling depan, chanyeol membuka handphone nya. Menatap gadis yang masih berkeliaran dalam ingatan nya.

Wallpapernya handphone nya masih sama,

Hatinya masih sama,

Hanya keadaan nya yang sudah beda.

Chanyeol meringis pelan, merasakan dadanya nyeri. Ia merasa semua hal yang dilakukan nya akhir-akhir ini hanya membuat nya teringat pada wanita itu. Chanyeol lelah, pasti. Dia ingin melupakan yejin semudah wanita itu melupakan nya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti"

Chanyeol berdialog dalam hati.

"Yejin, dia itu benar-benar…Aku sangat tak habis pikir,"

"Dia sudah menghancurkan banyak hal dalam hidupku. Salah satunya melibatkan orang lain. Sungguh aku sangat hancur"

Sepagi ini, sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, baekhyun kewalahan dengan tugas-tugas yang kian merajalela. Memperbudak kedamaian nya membuat seolah-olah hidup baekhyun hanya di butuhkan untuk menikmati tugas-tugas yang tidak mengasyikkan. Terkadang ia berpikir, jika saja tugas yang harus dikerjakan nya perihal es krim atau film-film yang baru muncul tahun ini. Maka baekhyun tidak akan sungkan mengerjakan nya.

Hanya saja ini adalah tugas yang tidak sesuai ekspetasinya. Semua yang ada difikiran nya adalah imajinasi. Termasuk menjadi pacar seorang pangeran kampus yang sudah bertunangan. Itu nihil.

Setelah lama bergelut dengan dunia 'pertugasan', baekhyun mengecek ponsel nya yang teronggok di ujung kasur. Merangkak, meraihnya dan mengecek ada berapa notif yang menghias layar ponselnya dan juga satu panggilan tidak terjawab.

 _Chanyeol._

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Bertanya-tanya apakah yang ingin dibicarakan chanyeol dengan nya.

"Mungkin saja ia tidak sadar. Lelaki itu sering sekalimenelfon orang tanpa sengaja"

Setelah memprediksi kemungkinan, baekhyun pun beralih pada beberapa teman nya yang semuanya menanyakan soal tugas yang enggan sekali baekhyun kerjakan. Mengamati pesan-pesan yang bertema sama, baekhyun mulai jenuh dan meninggalkan smartphone tak berdosanya.

Ingin menuju kamar mandi, tapi suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat nya mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik diri mendekat kearah pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu yang sudah mencegat buang air kecilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Oh yatuhan, baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

Dia tidak serangan jantung, tenang saja.

Tapi lelaki jangkung bersenyum lebar ini membuatnya nyaris jantungan dadakan walaupun dari kecil baekhyun tidak pernah di diagnose memiliki penyakit jantung.

"Hey, mau aku pipisi wajahmu, hah?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melenggang masuk. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi dan membiarkan lelaki bedebah yang tengah mengusak-ngusak wajahnya pada kasur putih milik baekhyun. Matanya terpejam bahkan tidak menyadari si pemilik kamar yang tengah menatap nyalang kearahnya. Baekhyun memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya, mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum kemudian,

DUAGH.

Rasakan. Batin baekhyun.

"Yak byun baekhyun! Apa-apaan!"

Chanyeol meringis sembari mengusap-usap pantat nya yang terasa nyeri akibat tendangan dari seorang atlet hapkido yang kini tengah mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Aku selalu membersihkan diri setelah buang air ngomong-ngomong. Tidak usah berlebihan byun"

Yang lebih kecil hanya melirik, "Mau apa? Tidak menerima cerita ke 121 ya, park chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Dengar, aku bahkan belum melakukan pembukaan apapun tapi kau malah menendangku. Dasar rubah kecil"

"Hey apa kau bilang?!"

"Rubah, kecil"

"Idiot!"

"Ah aku teringat sesuatu" chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

Dan itu sangat menjijikan menurut baekhyun.

"Cih, menyebalkan"

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajah baekhyun terlihat memerah.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Review juseyooo**

 **Yang pengen ff ini lanjut dipersilahkan apresiasinya**


End file.
